Dawn? The Vampire Slayer?
by Norwalker
Summary: The forces of darkness better look out. There is a new slayer in town... and she is totally hot.


Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Inc. of course own the characters. But they are just so much fun to play with.

Author's note: In every generation there is a Chosen One. And, then, there is her sister…and just what does that sister daydream about?

~@~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~@~

Dawn? The Vampire Slayer?

~@~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~@~

It is night. Our hero is patrolling Restfield Cemetery for the nest of vampires she spotted earlier. The glint in her steely blue eyes indicates she means business. This nest's days( or nights ) are numbered. She hunts through the cemetery for signs of their nefarious presence. The pale moonlight gleams off her flowing chestnut hair. She is the huntress; they are the prey. They will soon feel her wrath.

Suddenly, her slayer sense goes off… There, in the distance. The vamps she had been looking for. They are gathered together, stalking an innocent victim. But wait! That is not just ANY innocent victim. That is her sister, and she is in trouble.

" DAWN" Buffy calls out, surrounded by the loathsome vampires " HELP! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

The Slayer springs into action. Pulling her trusty stake, she quickly rushes to her sister's aid. With the combined grace of a panther, and the speed of a gazelle, she quickly approaches the gruesome Fang Gang. She can see that Buffy is fighting valiantly, using her skill and courage to fight the forces of darkness, but Dawn can see she is badly outmatched. With a  roundhouse kick, she knocks three vamps on their face, and quickly dusts them through their backs. Turning, she does a kick to one vamp, while backhand slaying another who has the temerity to rush her.  She grabs another vamp, and flips him onto his back, staking him through the heart. It is a long, heated battle, but Dawn turns the tide of the fight and the slayers stand, victorious.

Buffy looks in  adulation at her sister. She is in awe of the younger slayer, who once again has proven the superior slayer. She approaches Dawn with an air of reverence. She knows she is in the presence of greatness. She pulls a special stake from her belt, and presents it to her sister.

" Here , Dawn. This really belongs to you. Only the truly best  slayer should carry it. I was the best, but you are clearly so much better than me."

It is Mr. Pointy, the veteran stake of  hundreds of  slayings. Dawn is truly touched by her sister's generosity… even if it is true.

" Thanks, Sis" Dawn murmurs, twirling the stake and then deftly sticking it in her belt. " I'll treasure it always."

" Well, I believe we have cleared out the vamps around here for awhile. Time to go train" Dawn intones. She doesn't need it, of  course, but her sister's skills could use some work.

" Awww , Dawnie. Can't we have some fun? I mean, all we do is train and slay, slay and train. I was hoping we could go to the Bronze tonight"

Dawn looks at her sister with a mixture of affection and disappointment. She loves her sister dearly, but she is so unfocused at times. She lacks the discipline and dedication to be a truly great slayer. But, she did help her, albeit only slightly, with dusting the vamps. And she did give her the way cool Mr. Pointy. She deserves a reward.

" Ok, Buffy. I guess you have been working hard. I guess we can stop by the Bronze." Dawn smiles in her magnanimity.

" Oh, Goodie, Goodie, Goodie" Buffy jumps with glee " Thank you , Dawn" She hugs the younger slayer. " I'm so proud of you" She whispers.

Dawn accepts the praise with her usual humility and grace. The Slayer sisters head for the Bronze, occasionally slaying the random demon or vamp. As they approach the Bronze, three more vamps attack them, but they are quickly dispatched to a dusty grave, due mostly to the skill of Dawn.

Buffy holds the door open for her sister, proud to do anything she can for this wonderful being. The noise from the Bronze is loud and raucous, typical of a Friday night crowd. As she enters, a hush descends. This is followed by a spontaneous applause and cheering; their hero has arrived. The crowd parts, making a path for her to the bar.

" She is so .. so" says one woman to her date

" Yeah, she is too… too" her date replies

Together : " Yeah"

Together: " I want to be just like her!"

Buffy watches her sister, her devotion shining in her face. She clasps her hands and says" That is MY sister", her pride evident.

Dawn sidles up to the bar, and places one foot on the rail, showing off her perfectly shaped leg. " Pepsi. Double. Neat" she orders. Hey, she has to be an example to her younger fans, you know.

As she sips her drink, she scans the room for trouble. Nothing so far, but what is this? Tyler Blaine, Sunnydale High's Hunk of Hunks, is gazing at her with love and admiration. She glides to the dance floor, her innate grace wowing the crowd. She beckons to Blaine, and he comes, like the puppy dog he really is.

They begin to dance, her perfect model body sinuously flowing through every move. She of course is the perfect dancer, with every move at her command… and why not, she invented them, didn't she? Tyler bravely attempts to keep up with her, but it is clearly a losing battle.

" Gee, Dawn. You are the top slayer, the hottest dancer, a straight A student and a total babe. How do you do it?" Tyler breathes his total adoration of the chestnut haired slayer.

" Hard work, discipline, and just being the hottest chick ever" she replies, casually. She acknowledges his presence only as it suits her.

The crowd, enamored by her, gathers around her chanting " Go Dawnie, Go Dawnie, Go Dawnie!!"

Suddenly, her ever keen slayer sense warns her of the presence of foul vampires. Looking up at the catwalk, she sees a slew of  blood suckers geared to attack. Without a moment's hesitation, she leaps into the fray. Running like the wind, she quickly vaults up the stairs to the catwalk, and attacks the foul night creatures. 

She is , as always, poetry in motion. She goes down the line, fighting the beasts. She stakes some, and pushes others over the railing. Her side-kick sister, always helpful follows along below, staking the fallen vamps. She is just about at the end of the line, another victory over the darkness assured, when three huge demons appear out of nowhere, behind her. They approach her as she hears her sister shout :

"DAWN!"

Dawn?

DAWN? 

We are back at the house on Revello Drive, inside  Dawn's room. She is seated at her desk, book open. She is leaning on her palm, a dreamy expression on her face.

"DAWN!"

" Huh, … What?  Buffy?"

" Earth to Dawn. I've been calling you for 5 minutes"

" Oh… sorry… was studying really, really hard"

" Uh….. huh" Buffy is not buying that, having watched her sister off in daydream land for the last couple of minutes.

" How's it coming?" Buffy asks, but she really already knows.

" Great. Almost done" Dawn says perkily

" Yeah. Well, when you are done, come on down. Dinner will be ready soon. And remember, it's your night for dishes"

Damn

Dawn flips through the book, idly scanning the pages. There is a small scowl on her face

It is soon replaced with a smile. Dawn the Vampire Slayer may be temporarily trapped within the Homework Hell Dimension, but she will soon discover a way out. And then, the truly totally hot and sexy super slayer will once again guard the innocent of Sunnydale from the Evil around them.

~~@@~~ THE END ~~@@~~ …or is it?

Thanks for reading. Review if you will  =)


End file.
